Ernest
| affiliation = ; ; | occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = }} Ernest, most recognized by his alias Kanto, is a in the who is deployed only under special conditions due to the nature of his skill-set.Exposed Secrets Unlike the majority of Marines, Ernest is a man who underwent considerable modifications on his body and, in the process, has become a , albeit one that still retains his identity.Exposed Secrets He was a part of a secret project within the that intended to extend the worked on by and take them to new heights. The severity of the experiment on its subjects left Ernest the unlikely survivor of the project. He was placed into the Marines like all other recruits and grew from the bottom-up. As a result of his cybernetic modifications, Ernest had a considerable advantage compared to his fellow Marines, excelling in the Marine's combat training and rising meteorically through the ranks. He was eventually placed in expeditions, where he proved his true worth as an incredibly potent adversary towards all users. Ernest's continued rise in strength eventually lead to him being feared by the World Government's enemies as .Exposed Secrets Appearance Personality Ernest is a dutiful man that follows his orders, irrespective of whether they follow standard protocol or not. He is calm, meticulous and serious in his work, ensuring the survival of all his allies and maximizes opportunities for future success over risky short-term gain. Willing to go to any extreme in order to fulfill his directives, he can be frightening persistent if forced to undertake tasks beyond what is asked for him.Exposed Secrets In more casual situations with friends, Ernest appears to act far more laid-back. He is often seen either resting peacefullyArrival of Justice: Ernest rests during a mission, delegating his tasks to Leo., or chatting without the formality and restraint in his voice that he adds when performing his duties for the Marines.Our Next Step: Ernest talks casually with Minerva. When directly confronting a given enemy, Ernest has found himself to be non-complacent with listening to flawed ideologies. As a victim of being bombarded by ideologies against the , he is quick to point out the logical fallacies in his adversary's ideals. Whether this is an attempt to resolve conflict peacefully or simply out of spite is unknown. Notably, Ernest does not support the World Government out of fanciful reasons such as abiding by , instead, it is purely an outlet to validate his strength and pay back his debts. This simple-minded ideology was soon taken advantage of by the scheming God of Destruction, who would soon find that there is a deeper layer to his loyalty to the World Government: his inability to betray it.Exposed Secrets When forced into a state where his conscious cognitive processes have been shut down, Ernest is robotic and merciless. His voice becomes monotonous and his actions are all instilled with the purpose to eradicate the World Government's enemies. His movements lack forethought and are executed instantly, making them exceedingly difficult to predict. Overall, in this state, Ernest is truly a dangerous machine in the World Government's hands.Exposed Secrets The Vice Admiral also finds himself taking failure quite seriously. Despite being aware that Dao was overpowered by his actions as a robotic agent of the World Government, he found himself disappointed that Dao was able to escape, believing this was weakness on his part.Exposed Secrets Although Ernest bears no true loyalty to the World Government, his attachment to the Marines is quite noticeable by his initiative to better their forces after both Warren D. Ralph and Alfred Glave are removed from active duty as Admirals.Gathering: Ernest gathers a meeting of Marines to discuss the recent drop in power. His charisma is such that it inspired Marines of a lower rank than himself to speak up about the issues plaguing the Marines, and as such, come up with different possible solutions for these issues.Gathering: Marines of various ranks put their input into Ernest's suggestions. Although his initiative is no doubt apparent, he takes the words of his superiors very seriously, and quickly called off his impromptu meeting when Fleet Admiral Kurama announced his plan to gather the Vice Admirals to discuss the current situation.Gathering: Ernest disbands the meeting. While he is respectful of his seniors, he isn't above questioning their intentions. In fact, he is even quite confident in his own power, asking why none of the current Vice Admirals, including himself, have not been selected as candidates for becoming an Admiral.The Tiger Marks His Prey: Ernest questions Admirals Kurama and Fuyuki on their decisions so far. That being said, Ernest is ultimately a very humble individual and when placed in a situation out of his comfort zone, he will voice his grievances and apologize for his lack of usefulness. In doing so, he is often comforted by those senior to him in either age or rank, such as by his former mentor Bambina, as well as the Fleet Admiral himself.Our Next Step: Ernest is comforted by his seniors. Relationships Abilities and Powers Ernest is a within the Marines, who has proven his exemplary service time-and-again, departing on extremely dangerous missions and surviving every single time. Being a Vice Admiral comes with numerous privileges, including the ability to lead Buster Calls and command Marine officers underneath his rank. There have been mentions that Ernest is one of the few Vice Admirals who possess the necessary skill to be promoted to the Admiral position, although by Ernest’s own admission, he believes the gap between himself and powerful figures such as the Fleet Admiral is still far too vast. Nonetheless, even the likes of Daddy L. Legs believe Ernest hosts considerable potential, and looks forward to recruiting him in the future. Despite his own doubts, various Marine soldiers believe Ernest is a highly dutiful, powerful and intelligent leader figure within the Marines, and put full trust within him to complete any of his duties. Likewise, Ernest has fought against several powerful enemies, including the likes of Sontara Hino and Dao and overwhelmed them both, despite their individual power levels. Pacifista Modifications Ernest, during some point earlier in his life, obtained cyborg modifications. These cyborg modifications were noted to be an extension of ’s work with the , and are accordingly, extremely high quality upgrades. The nature of these upgrades are able to be synchronized with both and various styles, enabling Ernest to vastly bolster the basic skills of a Marine to levels far above the typical human. In accordance, Ernest does not wield the powers of a Devil Fruit, instead using his cybernetic abilities to match, and even surpass, the scale of those mythical powers. Ambrinyte Ambrinyte (生息金 (アモブリナイト), Amoburinaito; lit. "Living, Breathing Metal") is the metal used to construct Ernest’s cybernetic frame, and is one of the rarest metals known to the planet, for it is a synthetic alloy developed after decades of research in cybernetics. Ambrinyte is a metal that bears a significant difference to others in that it actively reacts to the Lineage Factor of an individual it has been synchronized to, enabling the metal’s properties to be adapted to suit the host body. The metal’s most staggering property is that it completely overcomes the most critical weakness of machine organisms, which is their inability to grow. Through reactions with the Lineage Factor and the willpower of the individual, Ambrinyte has the capacity to become an increasingly powerful metal as the host organism grows. At Ernest’s current state, Ambrinyte has managed to vastly enhance his base capabilities as a human when it comes to core physical ability. His physical strength is such that he can use any of the core Rokushiki techniques with absolute ease, and has managed to overpower various veterans of the New World with his physical ability alone. To this extent, he has momentarily matched the likes of Daddy L. Legs’ strength, and also put pressure on barriers of raw Busoshoku Haki with his strength alone. In saying that, it is not Ernest’s raw strength that he is proud of, but rather, his ability to exponentially enhance the force of his attacks through his Punkfuel Armaments. By channeling various elements throughout his body, Ernest can vastly enhance the scale of his combat, to the point where it appears as if he is utilizing Devil Fruit abilities. Ambrinyte also has exceptional conductive properties, being highly receptive of various energy types, including heat, electric, light energy and life energy. This enables Ernest to apply his various armaments at different parts of his body. Energy beams, cloaking oneself in lightning, and propelling himself with fire jet boosters are but a few of these applications. Due to this property of Ambrinyte, Ernest’s capabilities with the Rokushiki techniques have also skyrocketed, enabling him to perform unique elemental variations that can seamlessly cripple unsuspecting opponents. Seastone Alloy Ernest's Ambrinyte body is additionally infused with liquefied , and was one of the major facets of his development cycle as a cyborg, which scientist Lyragold presided over. Because Ernest's body is constantly flowing with liquefied seastone, when this seastone is consciously activated, Devil Fruit users begin to weaken in very close proximity. In addition, attacks that concentrate this liquefied seastone in a single area by Ernest can completely cripple an unsuspecting Devil Fruit user for as long as they are exposed to the Seastone concentration. Although possessing Seastone does not make him inherently immune to Devil Fruit abilities, it can, to a degree, weaken Devil Fruit abilities enough that he can avoid lethal damage through conventional measures without . One of Ernest's key weapons in the fight against Devil Fruit-wielding Pirates was later installed by Peg Nez, was O⁷F³, which is a modified variation of the liquefied Seastone Ernest was imbued with. By heating up the liquefied O⁷F³ in his body and turning it into a gaseous form, Ernest is able to create a pseudo-barrier against Devil Fruit users that can force them to submission within an instant. Otherwise, he can transform this gaseous O⁷F³ as a weapon to deter enemies from approaching him, prolonging an otherwise futile battle even against opponents infinitely more powerful than himself. Although rarely used by Ernest due to his merciful tendencies, Ernest has recently found a way to concentrate O⁷F³ to such a degree within his attacks that he can outright kill an opponent when his attacks connect to a vital area due to the chemical's reaction with the Devil Fruit user. While not a common tactic, Ernest believes that such a skill would be vital should he ever be forced to assassinate his enemies indirectly. Punkfuel Armaments Pacifista Network Physical Abilities Rokushiki Life Return Valefor Ifrit Ixion Shiva Leviathan Anima Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haki Conversion History Past Major Battles Trivia Quotes *''"I support the World Government because it is the choice that allows me to validate my strength. They have given me power, despite their selfish motives, and it is my duty to support their cause till my dying breath. I believe you are mistaken however, Dao. The world is not run by the World Government. They are, in name, a government. The world is run by a delicate balance of the Three Great Powers. To target just the World Government is a waste of time. If you occupy their position, you'll end up trapped by the same flaws and find yourself leading the world to the same disaster, won't you?"'' *''"Something else, Fleet Admiral. T-thank you for responding to my initiative to wanting to better the Marines. I understand it was always in your best intentions to, but that seemed to have never come through in such dire times. I am glad we have you as our Fleet Admiral."'' *''"B-BLACK WIDOW! We, the Marines, do not care for the power of the gods! The gods are but single entities that wield the power to change the world! But we, the Marines, do not back down to your power! For we are people! And united, we will protect our world from your conquest, and mold it into the ideal world for all!"'' References Category:Males Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Cyborgs